Gray Person
|- | bgcolor="#333333" | Links || |} The Gray Man, Grey-Coat or The Mysterious Gentleman is an entity that will appear at seemingly random times throughout certain areas of the dream-scape, and will slowly approach the player. Upon getting close, he will disappear in a bright flash, similar to a camera flash. The Gray Man is notorious for his startling sudden appearances. He may appear more than once in an area consecutively, even rapidly for that matter. He seems to appear most often in Happy Town. Features The Gray Man is described as wearing a dark gray bucket hat and a trench coat of the same color. His hands are always inside his pockets and his elbows stick out slightly. His face is entirely blank. He appears to "glide" instead of walk, as his feet never move. His posture is rather kyphotic, which is generally seen as a negative trait. Due to this it is almost perceived as though he was looking at the player in an angry manner or with intent to intimidate (despite his lack of a face). This could further imply him being an antagonistic character. Effects It's possible to lose the flashback option after an encounter with him. If you approach him during a flashback, it will end shortly after. The Gray Man seems to erase the memory of past dreams, slowing down progress on things such as textures. Speculation Role He seems to be the main antagonistic figure, as he is the only in-game entity capable of hindering your progress. Theories Behind His Existence The Gray Man could be a result of Hypnagogia, a state of sleep where the mind can sometimes imagine a threatening entity or presence. A sense of dread comes with this experience, causing one to only remember the fear. As a result, in game, the player loses the ability to use flashback mode. Other Theories The Gray Man may exist for one of several reasons. * In the "Alien Anus", he represents an alien probing the conscious mind in a dream, hence the 'mind-erase' effect. * In the "Sexual-Texture Theory," he represents a rapist and or murderer. * The mind may be trying to mentally block the Gray Man to prevent repressed memories from being reawakened. * He may be a reoccurring unpleasant figure that the mind is trying to forget. * He may be a reference to the common drug diphenhydramine, which is found in Benadryl. This recreational drug has been known to create instances of a "Hat Man" or "Shadow Person," which could be similar in appearance to The Gray Man. Diphenhydramine can also cause temporary memory loss of most of the drug's effects. Evading The Gray Man To avoid an encounter with the Gray Man, run away while keeping him within your field of vision. The game places him in the vision of the player, so running backwards is the best method for escaping. Gallery Graycoat.png Graycoatoutside.png|Outside house SLPS_015.56_21032013_185137_0671.png|Below the arch Screen shot 2012-09-18 at 8.48.15 PM.png tumblr_madmxhAqE41qcq2ljo1_500.png|WUT. STUPID GREYMAN IS STALKINGME.JPG KIMONO GIRL IN SHRINE WITH GREYMAN.JPG GraymanGearsroom.png STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS2.JPG STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS3.JPG STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS.JPG the black mad AGAIN.JPG moron....png|Walking out of the path of Grayman will cause him to keep moving and eventually disappear SLPS_015.56_07122013_022418_0296.png|Flying from wall GrayManInTower.png|Gray Man at the Moonlight Tower SLPS_015.56_20102014_210723_0675.png|Closeup after hacking Category:Object